Titans Together!
by azndrgn
Summary: Based on the second to last episode of Teen Titans, Titans Together! The 2003 one. The Titans have all been captured and frozen, leaving only the Teen Titans left, and they've been captured! Who will save them? The Dark Titans? Who are they? Find out inside now! Not putting characters as it's a surprise!


**Here's my random one shot that I finally put into writing! The story takes place at the second to last episode of the Teen Titans, Titans Together! I do not like the new Teen Titans Go!, and wished they canceled that series and put back this one, but whatever. I had a few things to pick about the last few episode of Teen Titans. If the Brotherhood of Evil was 'smart', why the hell would they not make sure they took care all known factors? They have two people with a high IQ, a female villain with plenty of experience, and an 'immortal' general who is supposed to have a great deal of experience in the battlefield! So why not make sure all factors are dealt with? Make sure Cyborg, who's thrown into a hole, is confirmed to be out of commission! Send reinforcements to those who are having trouble dealing with their target! In short, make sure those factors who has become unknown won't bite you in the ass!**

 **Anyways, this story is that ALL KNOWN Titans have been captured and frozen. Only ones left are the original 5 Teen Titans. Who's going to save them? Find out now!**

* * *

"Muhahahahaha!"

Robin gritted his teeth as he watched all the Titans he had recruited with his team all cyrogenically frozen. His idea to have Titans around the world, ready to fight the Brotherhood of Evil had backfired on them. He hadn't foreseen Madam Rouge disguise herself as Hot Spot, and he willing gave her a communicator. That allowed them to track all the Titans, and land a strategic strike against them all. Now, all of them had been frozen, except for his team. As if to taunt them, they placed each of them at a different place in the room, locked and chained as they watched their new friends turn to ice. Cyborg had been found after being thrown inside a hole and brought back to ensure he didn't strike back. Beast Boy had been captured after The Brain had sent reinforcements to capture him. Raven was struck down and capture, along with Starfire. They had nobody else to call for now.

"Ha.. Ha...Ha... An entire generation... of heroes... all added to the collection," cackled the Brain.

"Thank you so much for your help Robin," smiled Rouge.

"Your friends put up a fight, but they cannot overcome our strategy with mere brute force," coughed General Immortus.

"Soon, you will all be part of our collection," grinned Monsieur Mallah, "And all we have to do is wait for some time, and our evil will spread!"

All the other villains that had been enemies of the Teen Titans laughed together and cheered when they saw them bringing Beast Boy next in line to be frozen.

"No!" roared Robin.

"Do not hurt our friend Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire.

"You'll pay for this!" snarled Cyborg.

"..." Raven remained silent, but she was also angry.

"There is... nothing you can... do to stop us... now," replied the Brain as Beast Boy was violently thrown under the frost ray.

"Do it," commanded Rouge, "This boy has been a pest back in his days with the Doom Patrol. A pity we could not invite them to watch their comrade be part of our collection."

Professor Chang nodded and started up the machine. The ice exhaust port positioned itself right above Beast Boy, ready to fire. The other Titans couldn't bare to watch.

"Checkmate, and goodbye," grinned Immortus.

* * *

The machine activated, and the icy wind was about to come down when a rock suddenly flew smacked Beast Boy out of the way.

"What!?" shouted Rouge, "Who dares interferes?"

"I can give you 5 good reasons why you shouldn't mess with them!" shouted a voice.

As Beast Boy shook his head, he noticed a shadow over him. He looked up and swore he saw an angel, and a person he thought never to be free. Her long blonde hair, blue eyes, blue goggles on her forehead, and a tight black shirt with a T in a circle. It was Terra!

"Terra?" gasped Beast Boy, unable to believe his eyes.

"One! Don't mess with my boyfriend!" shouted Terra as she manipulated boulders and threw them against some grunts.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the grunts holding Cyborg were knocked out. A blonde ponytail girl stepped from the shadows. She wore armor the Cyborg thought looked very familiar, but couldn't place it.

"Two! Don't hurt my potential lover." said the teenager calmly.

"Umm, you are?" asked Cyborg. He was thankful for the girl as she broke the lock that had been holding him, but didn't want a civilian in harms way.

"It seemed so long ago," said the girl cryptically, "But I remember, in my past life, we kissed and fell in love. It was the final battle when you had been sent back to your time. But I could never forget you. When you made your last shot on Krall, saving me before you had to be taken back to your time."

"Sa-sa-Sarism?" gasped Cyborg. He looked and saw the armor that the girl wore was very similar to the past, but with obvious modern enhancements.

"It's Sarah Simms," replied the teenager with a giggle, "I wished that one day, I could meet you again before I died. Or rather, my past life did. She reincarnated into me. But now's not the time to chat. We must fight!"

At this, she swung her arms to have two steel blades coming out of her forearm armor.

"It does not matter," grunted Mallah, "We still outnumber them. Get them!"

Suddenly, a blast of light purple energy bolt slammed into the guards around Starfire. Starfire instantly recognized the blast and looked up to the source to see her sister, Blackfire, hovering there were here hands glowing.

"Three! Only I get to mess with my sister!" laughed Blackfire as she threw an energy bolt, destroying the lock that had been containing Starfire.

"Sister? Why are you here?" asked Starfire, "You do not help me if you can help yourself."

"Can't I just visit my little sister?" asked Blackfire. Starfire glared at her, and Blackfire sighed, "Ok, ok. I turned over a new leaf. Kinda. More like half a leaf. Plus, I stand by what I said. Only I get to mess with you."

Robin had his eyebrows raised when he felt Professor Chang pushing him, trying to get him into the frosting machine. He was promptly hit by an object that stuck him into the wall. Robin looked back to see a sticky red x mark on Chang.

"Red X," observed Robin.

"Got that right."

Red X appeared next to Robin from seemingly nowhere.

"Hey! Weren't you suppose to be on our side!" shouted Gizmo.

"I'm on my own side, and it just happens to be reason number four of why you shouldn't mess with them," replied Red X as he threw an X mark boomerang at Gizmo. Gizmo shrieked and ducked away.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you of all people here?" sneered Robin, "Us being frozen would've benefited you."

"Not really," replied Red X, "Although I did join the Brotherhood of Evil to see what it was like, I disagree with their tactics. If you're all gone, and especially you, then Batman brings the Justice League to investigate. And I highly doubt they have the firepower to deal with the likes of Superman. Which would then bring a crackdown on my freedom."

"This mean you're the one who gathered them all and are leading this... team?" asked Robin. He knew Red X was just as athletic as him, and a good fighter. He also showed potential leadership skill.

"I want to say yes, but I was actually contacted by somebody else to join," answered Red X, "It's a one time deal, as he wanted to deal with this Brotherhood and felt like we would want to join in. He did make me leader, though, as he considered my skills to be better at that job. For now, we're called the Dark Titans. Not to mention, he made us all a deal when we joined in. I get to have a good supply of Xenothium for a bit."

"Dark Titans, huh," said Robin, "Guess you would be Titans, but you do it for yourselves instead of helping others."

"I did say I never liked being the hero," chuckled Red X, "But don't miss out. Here comes the creator of the Dark Titans himself."

Psimon and Malchior had been keeping their eyes on Raven when they were both slammed by white energy balls, sending them flying away from Raven. Malchior had been taunting Raven while on guard.

"Number 5. I won't let evil spread its wings. Especially not with you free, Malchior."

Malchior shook his head before looking up and almost froze. Walking into the light, was the same man who he fought long ago. The same man who trapped him in the god forsaken book. His long white hair flowing hair, blue eyes, gray skin, and the same armor. Even that dam face mask was on his face, covering his mouth.

"Rorek of Nol! How are you still alive, after a thousand years?!" roared Malchior.

"Rorek? The same person who fought and trapped Malchior?" gasped Raven.

"Almost," replied the Rorek look-alike, "My name is Rorek, but the one you guys are thinking is my ancestor a thousand years ago. I'm his latest successor to his title."

Raven looked at Rorek and blushed. When Malchior had disguised and tricked Raven into thinking he was the white wizard, she had fallen for him. Now, the real deal, or at least the successor, was standing in front of him, and he looked hot to her. It was almost perfect, too. He was the light, and she could be considered the dark. The Ying and Yang combo.

* * *

"So what," sneered Immortus, "It's only 10 people while we have so many! You're tactically outnumbered!"

The villains all cheered as they prepared to fight.

"Outnumbered? Yes," replied Red X.

"Outmatched? No," finished Robin, grinning.

"Titans GO!" shouted both of them. And with that, all 10 of them charged into battle.

The villians found themselves in trouble. Although they outnumbered them, the teamwork that the two teams formed was remarkable and efficient. Even though each pair had never had much practice with each other, they performed moves that made it seem like they had been on a team their whole life.

* * *

Red X slapped an x on Johnny Rancid's bike, forcing him to jump up to leave. Robin took advantage of this and use his metal staff to smack him in the head, knocking him down and out. Katarou roared as he charged in with his staff, intent on proving once and for all he should've been trained with the True Master. Robin blocked his attack by swinging his staff into Katarou's staff. The result was Katarou was defenseless as his staff went up into the air with his hands still on it. Robin couldn't captilize on it as he had swung with all his strength to block the attack, and was also defenseless. Red X wasn't, and he elbowed Katarou in the stomach, followed by a somersault kick into his face. As he was in the air, Private Hive tried to attack him with his shield, but Robin intercepted, blocking his attack before throwing a birdarang into his right arm, forcing him to drop the shield. Private Hive tried to pick it up, but Red X shot a sticky X into him, disabling him for the rest of the fight.

* * *

Starfire and Blackfire blasted Angel from the sky before turning to fight. Kid Wyked teleported behind Starfire and tried to punch her, but without even looking, Blackfire blasted an energy bolt into him. Killer Moth flew and tried to tackle Blackfire, and Starfire blasted him away with her laser-eyes beams.

"You know, it's been a long time since we fought together like this, Koria," commented Blackfire as she fired some more shots at some grunts.

"Yes, indeed, dear sister!" replied Starfire, "I believe the last time we fought together was back in Tamaran, when we were sparring against 12 others together!"

"That was a fun," laughed Blackfire as she formed a shield to block an attack from Overload. The two of them grabbed hands and flew forward spinning. Lilac and green spun together and slammed Overload into Cinderblock and into a wall.

* * *

Sarah slashed at the many clones of Billy Numerous, preventing them from all just dog piling on them.

"You know, You're quite the cutie," commented a Billy.

"Why don't you swing on by to our place," added another.

"And we can show you a real good tootin' time!" finished the last one.

Cyborg blasted through 7 of them was his cannon and accidentally hit the real one with it.

"Sorry, you're not my type," replied Sarah as Billy started to lose consciousness, "I prefer a **man** than a little boy like you."

Mammoth roared and ran forward, intent on bulldozing Sarah. She raised her blades in an X formation to block it, but Cyborg jumped forward and punched Mammoth in the face.

"Boo Yah!" shouted Cyborg as the hit connected and sent Mammoth flying away, "And that's for throwing me down a hole!"

Atlas came jumping down from an upper level, but Cyborg grabbed Sarah and threw her into him. She flipped and slashed Atals all over the place before he landed. When she was finished, Atlas was covered in cuts all over the place when he landed.

* * *

Beast Boy transformed into a rhino, charging in and throwing his enemies away. Terra rode on him, manipulating rocks to block any range attacks and throwing them at enemies. One of them knocked Mad Mod unconscious.

"Get him!" roared Adonis as he charged in with Fang supporting him. Terra raised the earth from below Beast Boy, sending them into the air before jumping off onto another rock. Beast Boy transformed into a giant whale as he came back down, causing many villians to have their eyes widen in shock and fear before running away. Some of them weren't lucky as Beast Boy landed. As Terra landed next to Beast Boy, who transformed back, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Nice one, BB," grinned Terra before throwing a rock into Kitten.

"How'd you get free?" Asked Beast Boy as he changed into a kangaroo and kicked Andre Le Blanc away.

"Rorek," replied Terra, "He managed to free me from that petrified state before asking if I wanted to save you. I said yes. Now let's kick some butt!"

"Yea!" shouted Beast Boy, glad to have Terra back.

* * *

"Die, spawn of Rorek!" shouted Malchior as he spat fire.

He had initially thought it was Rorek from a thousand years ago, but as the fight went on, he could tell there were subtle differences between the two. The powers were the same, but this Rorek was more... attuned to fighting while the old one was better in protection and traps.

"Not interested," replied Rorek as he summoned a white shield to block the fire. Raven quickly used her powers to bind Malchior's mouth shut before tossing him into a wall.

"I see you have quite a grudge on him," observed Rorek.

"He did trick me into thinking he was you," replied Raven before dodging Plasmus's slime.

"I see. Then again, you are quite cute," smirked Rorek.

Raven blushed, letting her emotions run free a little and cracking the ground around them. Rorek raised his eyebrow at that, "Can't let your emotions run too free? I can probably help you with that."

"You can?" asked Raven. She always had to keep a tight grip on her emotions in fear that her power would run rampant.

"Sure. I got a thousand year old book with detailed knowledge of spells and artifacts as well as my ancestor's diary. Something should be in there," answered Rorek before summoning another shield to block an attack from Phobia. Raven blasted her away and turned to see Plasmus trying to attack. Raven was about to deal with it when Rorek stopped her.

"I got this one. I can tell this soul doesn't wish to be like this, but has no choice. He can only be normal when he is asleep."

Raven raised her eyebrow before blocking an attack from Control Freak. Rorek slammed his palms down onto the ground, and 5 pillars surrounded Plasmus. The pillars glowed white, and Plasmus was stuck inside a barrier.

"Sleep," said Rorek as he cast a sleeping spell. Plasmus collapsed into a pile of goo, his human form revealing himself. Rorek approached the sleeping man before grabbing some sort of wrist band from his pockets and attached it to Plasmus. Then he promptly slapped him awake.

"W-w-what? No! I can't be awake! I don't wanna be that monster again!" replied the human form, whose name was Otto.

After a few seconds, Otto opened his eyes to see he wasn't transforming. He gasped as he touched himself, unable to believe this miracle.

"This wrist band," instructed Rorek, "will suppress that nasty side of yours. Just don't take it off, and you'll be fine. And nobody else will be able to take it form you."

"Thank you," cried Otto as he tried to hug Rorek.

Rorek dodged before going back out of the barrier.

"Stay here for your own safety. I still have to fight."

* * *

Although the Titans were doing well, they were slowly being herded towards the middle of the place. Still, their teamwork improved vastly, performing up to 6 people combination attacks.

"Any last words?" asked the Brain as he knew that the Titans were running low on steam.

"Yea. Surprise," replied Red X as Rorek stomped the ground, opening a path underground.

A yellow blur rushed past them all, surprising them. The blur rushed right towards the control panel, and was rapidly typing in random commands. It was Kid Flash!

"Stop him!" shouted the Brain in a panicked voice, but it was too late.

Kid Flash managed to finally find the right command and defrosted all the Titans. It was now a much more even fight.

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" shouted Gizmo. Mammoth, Kyd Wyked, and Billy, all who were awake now, ran for the stairs, only for Kid Flash to run past them to stop them.

"Now's the time that you're thinking, I shouldn't have hooked up with these Brotherhood guys. Hate to say it, but told ya!"

The Hive Five were ready to fight their way out when another person came down from the stairs, revealing Jinx. At first, they thought she was here to help, but it became obvious when she stopped right next to Kid Flash.

"Sorry I'm late!" shouted Kid Flash to Rorek, "Had to pick her up!"

"You're with him now!?" accused Gizmo, "Traitor!"

"Nothing personal," replied Jinx with a grin before snapping her fingers, causing a pink wave of energy to fly from the side and hit them all.

The fight was easily turned around against the villains. The twins Mas y Menos managed to get onto frosting duty and turned any villains that were put under the frosting port into frozen statues. A surprising factor was Cheshire actually saved Speedy from being crushed by Steamroller. She later confessed she had a bit of a crush on him. The Brotherhood of Evil stood no chance, even when Immortus summoned his robotic army. The tides had turned, and all villains were turned to frozen statues. This would, of course, be temporary until the police or Justice League arrived to bring them into proper jail cells. Otto was allowed to go free, and Cheshire and Jinx were named honorary Titans.

* * *

As Beast Boy made his last puns, Robin turned to Red X and the rest of the Dark Titans.

"So, what happens to you all now?" asked Robin.

"Easy. We disband this team," replied Red X, "This was only formed to help you guys for our own interest. Terra wants to be with Beast Boy, and Sarah wants Cyborg. Rorek will probably chill around for a bit. Meanwhile, me and Blackfire got some hot dates ahead of us."

With that comment, Blackfire put her arms around Red X.

"You two are dating!" shouted Beast Boy in shock. Many of the Titans were also pointing in shock, their eyes turning white.

"Hey, Starfire gets her own little boy toy, then why can't I?" replied Blackfire, "Not to mention, we both get a strong fighter, but mine is more attuned to my taste."

"But! WE-. I mean! Not! Dating!" sputtered Robin and Starfire, unable to form words.

Red X chuckled, "You two really need to loosen up. Learn to enjoy each other, just like I'm enjoying Blackfire's company. But we should leave before the cops come. Can't be seen here. You guys are cramping my style."

He turned to Rorek, gazing at him, "Our deal?"

Rorek withdrew a piece of paper and gave it to Red X, "Just head to these coordinates for your Xenothium."

"Chow. Feel free to contact me when you need it, Rorek," said Red X as he turned to leave. As Blackfire was about to join him, Rorek tapped her on the shoulder.

"You should recognize what's in the safe. Make sure Red X doesn't do anything stupid," warned Rorek.

Blackfire was about to ask some more questions when Red X called out to her. She shrugged and flew to where he was, holding his hands. Red X tapped his belt, and the two of them disappeared.

"Wonder where they're going to go?" asked Beast Boy.

"Probably outer space," replied Rorek, "Managed to convince the Centauri Empire to lay off Blackfire for a bit. She promised not to commit crime anymore, but she wouldn't be able to handle doing nothing. So I suggested to her about doing some bounty hunting. She agreed, and Red X wants to join in so he can see new sights. He has an artifact that lets him go to outer space without harm."

"I don't know whether to be happy or not," sighed Robin while Starfire giggled before going to hug him.

Each Titan returned to where they belonged, continuing their work as usual. Cheshire decided to move in with Speedy, while Sarah, Terra, and Rorek went to Jump City. Rorek went to work on helping Raven being able to control her powers and emotions better. Soon enough, she was able to at least show some sort of light emotions without letting her power go out of control. Other times, she had a ring that could turn her power off if she needed it. Which was when she had been caught making out with Rorek. Beast Boy and Terra had been returning from a date and accidentally opened the door into Rorek's room and caught them in the act.

After much teasing, the two of them were thrown out of the room. But not before telling everybody else about what they had seen. After witnessing all his teammates having somebody else to share with their life, Robin bit the bullet and asked Starfire on a date. She delightfully accepted before dragging Robin to her bedroom, where she asked what she should wear.

* * *

"It should be... right here."

Red X and Blackfire were in a desolate area of another planet and found a safe at the location Rorek had told him. He quickly opened it only to see 12 vials of some pink liquid.

"Dammit!" cursed Red X, "He promised Xenothium! He thinks I don't know what it looks like? Its supposed to be red, not pink! Least do it right!"

He grabbed one and was about to slam it into the floor when Blackfire stopped him. He looked confused when Blackfire carefully took the vial out of his hands and examined it before gasping.

"Red, this is Xenothium, but in its purest state!" proclaimed Blackfire.

"Purest? I thought it was supposed to be red?" questioned Red X.

Blackfire shook her head, "Most technology can't purify Xenothium to this level. Earth's level certainly can't, and not even the Centauri empire's science division can. There are very few that can, and he just gave you twelve of them!"

"And how long would that power my suit?" asked Red X.

"One vial of regular Xenothium of the same amount powers your suit for a month, two weeks if you're constantly fighting, right?" asked Blackfire, to which Red X nodded.

"This stuff can power your suit for a year even if you're constantly fighting!" whispered Blackfire, "And since you have twelve, that means your suit can be powered for 12 years! Maybe even 15 if we do it right!"

Red X slowly whistled, impressed at this, "Guess he didn't go back on his word."

"Keep in mind that Rorek warned me you might do something stupid," giggled Blackfire, "If you had actually thrown that into the ground, it would've blown us up. Combine the fact there are 11 more of them right next to us, this planet might have blown up with us in it."

Red X shivered at that thought before carefully taking all 12 vials and storing them in a safe place.

"Well, then. Take us to space, honey," grinned Red X. Blackfire gave him a sultry grin before grabbing his hands and flying into space, to wherever they wanted to go.

* * *

 **Ta daaa! Only took me two days to whip this up. Originally, I had planned on Jinx on being the one to rescue Cyborg, before reviewing the episode and remembering she's supposed to be dating Kid Flash. And yes, Sarah Simms is just supposed to be a teacher, but I got bored and changed her. The theory is that she is supposed to be Sarahism's reincarnation or whatever.**

 **And so pairing goes BBxTerra, CyborgxSarah, RavenxRorek, RobinxStar, RedxBlack, KFxJinx, and for fun, CheshirexSpeedy.**

 **Always thought a Red X pairing with Blackstar would be interesting. Both of them are the antithesis of Robin and Starfire.**


End file.
